The Nightdress
by rayon.de.soleil
Summary: Draco snoops through Hermione's drawers.


Two hours later and Draco knew he was in trouble.

Books littered the floor all around him. He hadn't remembered the precise order in which they had originally been stacked. Loose paper covered the desk in front of him. They were a jumble of diagrams of magical creatures and half finished essays all written in the same neat handwriting he had become familiar with over the past couple of hours. The drawers of the desk were all open and the shelves above it were empty.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. All he had wanted were her stupid Arithmancy notes, but they were nowhere to be found. Where else would she keep them? He sank into her desk chair frowning. They had to be in here somewhere.

It wasn't his fault McGonagall had called him to his office during Arithmancy. It wasn't his fault that the conversation had taken up the whole of the lesson. It wasn't his fault that Professor Vector had owled him telling him there was a test next week and that he should copy someone else's notes.

It was his fault though that he had teased and bullied Hermione Granger from the moment he had met her. Well, according to her. How was he supposed to know that he would eventually desperately need to use her notes. See? Not his fault.

As much as he despised himself to admit it, Granger took some pretty good notes. He had seen them. Not the Arithmancy ones that she was apparently having guarded by a large troll somewhere, but others. They were neat and ordered and detailed but efficient. Every sentence started with a capital letter and ended with a full stop. There were underlined sub-headings and spaces between paragraphs and important words or formulae were written in coloured ink. They were an anal-retentive's wet dream.

And whilst Draco wasn't going to start wanking over Granger's notes, he couldn't deny the usefulness of them and knew that neither Terry Boot nor Padma Patil's would be anywhere near as good. And even when it came to class notes, Draco Malfoy had to have the best.

Hence why he was currently sitting amongst the wreckage of Granger's once tidy Head Girl dorm room. He let out a sigh and looked around the room. She was going to be very angry with him, but he needed those notes. He had taken the opportunity to break into her room whilst she was out in Hogsmeade with the Weasley girl. There was no one at Hogwarts left for him to go with, so he had decided to use his time wisely. Little did he know how sneaky she could be.

So far, he had only searched her desk. But there was a whole host of other hiding places in the room. He rose from the chair and crossed to a large chest of drawers by the window. He contemplated them silently.

Whilst Draco Malfoy was obnoxious and rude, he knew there were some boundaries. And searching a girl's drawers, even or rather especially Granger's was one he wasn't sure he wanted to cross. He reached out and lightly pulled at the handle on the first drawer and it slid open. He chanced a glance inside. It was full of little scraps of lace and cotton. He quickly closed the drawer with a snap.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to be objective about this. He wanted those bloody notes and he was going to find them and a few lacy knickers were not going to put him off. They weren't Granger's, he told himself. They had nothing to do with her or her person.

Very swiftly suppressing an image of Granger in one of the articles he had seen in the first drawer, he decided to avoid that one and open the next. He pulled it open and saw much the same thing. Merlin, how much underwear does one girl need? Especially her. With the amount of action that Granger got, she could wear the same granny pants for the rest of her life and no one would care.

Draco shut the second drawer and opened the third. With a glance he could tell this one housed pyjamas. Right, this he could deal with better. He had seen Granger in her pyjamas. They were pink and fuzzy and had sad little pictures of bears all over them. To stop himself thinking of the first two drawers, he started shifting through the neatly folded shirts and flannel trousers, searching for any sign of paper. He found a crimson Gryffindor t-shirt and threw it to one side with disgust. Just as he was going to move to the next drawer, his hand hit something non-pink, non-fuzzy and lacking any sickening pictures of animals.

The material was soft and glided through his fingers. He gave a little tug and something green and silky emerged from the bed of pink and he let it dangle from his middle finger, feeling his throat dry and his heart rate quicken. Still not entirely sure what he was looking at, he plucked at what appeared to be a strap and held it out in front of him. It was a satin nightie, glossy and immodest. But what left Draco speechless and with an eyebrow raised as high as it would go, was the colour. It was a very Slytherin green. What in Merlin's name was Hermione Granger doing with a nightie that had featured in every boy in Slytherin's fantasies at least once?

With no attempt towards putting indecent images out of his head this time, Draco quickly bunched the nightgown up and slipped it into his pocket. Later, he couldn't have said what made him do it, but at the time he had only two thoughts: find the notes and get back to his dorm.

He looked around quickly, abandoning the idea of searching through Granger's clothes. That was a minefield no red-blooded male should have to face.

His eye caught the cabinet next to her bed. He had to work fast. She would be back soon and he had to make some attempt to put all her stuff back. With a glance towards the door, he pulled open the top drawer.

One bright red, leather bound book lay in the drawer on its own. Draco picked it up, looking for a title but found none. The book had a clasp on its side and suddenly Draco realised what he was holding. This was the answer to his prayers. A diary. So many possibilities of success.

She could have written where she'd hidden the notes. She could have put the notes in the diary itself. If she hadn't, Draco could hold the diary hostage, reading a page a day to the Slytherins before she caved. He smiled at the prospect.

With no hesitation, he undid the clasp and flipped open to the first page. Scanning it quickly, he saw it had been started during the summer holidays. A very boring description of a holiday to Italy. Milan. She'd been bored by the fashion but fascinated by the architecture. Yep, sounds like Granger, he thought.

He turned a few pages. She'd received her Head Girl badge. Short description of her excitement and...

_I was surprised to learn that Malfoy has been made Head Boy. He was the last person I thought would have been given the job, because of the last two years I suppose. Harry and Ron went crazy when they found out, especially Ron. I haven't even told him about the shared Heads' common room yet. _

Draco grinned at the thought of Weasley's indignance over him being made Head Boy. He was officially the best now. Even with a Death Eater history, the school couldn't deny his grades and leadership skills. Of course, he had tried to block out McGonagall's lectures on reform.

_I don't think it will be too bad. Of course, he has been pretty despicable to me in the past but who am I to discriminate? There must be a reason he was chosen as Head Boy. _

So Granger had had hope for him. How very touching. Yet here he was, sat on her bed, reading her diary. Well, she couldn't always be right.

He turned the pages of the diary, scanning her writing quickly. There was the occasional mention of his name, but most of it was boring. How she had helped some kid in the corridor, how much work she had to do, how she missed Potter and Weasley.

Draco paused at a long paragraph about her and the Weasel.

_Whilst I miss having Ron around, I can't help but feel I miss having him as a friend rather than anything else. When we were at Hogwarts, there was nothing between us and being back here only reminds me of the laughs we had. We are so close, but that's really due to Harry and we are such different people. He didn't even want to come back to school. I can't help but think that if circumstances had been different, there would be another person who I would be with. _

The entry ended there. It seemed a strange way to end. Granger hadn't concluded anything. Who was the other person? Or was she just generalising? Draco hadn't noticed anyone else mentioned earlier. Urgh. Why was he interested in Granger's boring love life? Weasley was the only guy she could find to lust over, and Draco had no interest in that.

He continued to turn pages, not bothering to read properly, until about two thirds of the way through the book the writing gave way to blank paper. Draco backtracked quickly. If there was any clue as to where those bloody notes were, it would be in her last entry. His eyes raked the last few pages of the diary. Aha...

... _my Arithmancy notes. He seems to think he's entitled to use them. In a way it's almost like Harry and Ron used to be about my essays, except I know that Draco wants to use them to beat me in that test. Unbelievable the things he thinks he can get away with. However, my real problem is not that I don't want to share my notes with him, it's that I'd give them to him in a heartbeat._

No problem there, Granger, Draco thought. But where the fuck are they?

_But I can't. I didn't take any notes in that class. I can barely admit the reason to myself, let alone Draco sodding Malfoy. It's all his fault. Or McGonagall's. No. It's always him. He's the reason I didn't take any notes. Because I couldn't concentrate with him not there. With his stupid hair and his stupid smirk and his stupid voice. But now he wants to borrow the non-existent notes and I can't tell him I didn't take any because Merlin forbid if Hermione Granger stopped taking notes the sky would fall in and then I'd be forced to tell him why. I can't lie for all the toffee in Honeydukes but I can't tell him the truth. I can just imagine how that conversation would go. 'Oh, by the way Malfoy I didn't take notes in Arithmancy because instead I was writing your initials in little hearts. Did you know I have a thing for blondes?' 'Well, I have a thing for Mudbloods, Granger. Let's make out in my room.' Ha ha ha ha... I can't even joke about this. I'll tell him he can't borrow my notes because he's a horrible prat. That usually works._

Draco stared at the page. His mind was blank except for Granger's words. He shut the diary, placed it in the drawer and slid it shut. It took a while for him to notice the state of the room. He waved his wand at the mess and books and parchment all returned to their neat state. He left the room, closed the door with a snap and crossed the hall to his dorm, where he lay down on his bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

When he awoke, it was dark. His curtains were open and he could see the full moon shining brightly. As he realised he was still wearing his shoes, the earlier events came flooding back.

Granger. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger liked him. That sentence was too weird for him to comprehend and he laughed. A second later he felt sickened with himself.

But why shouldn't he laugh? Who was she to him? What business did she have in liking him? Of course girls liked him. He'd been a charmer ever since he'd been born. But Granger? Did she not foresee the multitude of problems involved with having feelings of anything other than hate towards him? Draco liked an easy life. He hated her. She hated him. Easy.

But not anymore. Not now he had read that stupid diary.

He'd be a liar if he hadn't thought about it.

If Granger hadn't been a muggle-born. Discuss.

An essay he could easily write. If Granger hadn't been a muggle-born, she would have her virtues and he could admit she had a great figure, a pretty face and provided good banter and intelligent conversation. But she was also a self-righteous Gryffindor and so that would never happen.

If Granger liked him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not so easy to discuss as it turns out.

He sat up and pulled off his shoes and then his trousers. As he was about to throw them on the chair by his bed, he noticed something green poking out of his pocket. He pulled on it and out came Granger's skimpy nightie.

He stared at it, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head. Before he could think it through, he brought it to his face and sniffed the fabric. There was no laundry smell. It smelled like flowery perfume and the musky scent of skin. He wondered if she wore it to bed. Every night? Was she missing it now?

His mouth went dry thinking of her in bed next door. Despite their close proximity, he'd never really thought about her sleeping in the next room to him. But she was right there now, in a bed identical to his. But what was she wearing? Not her usual sleep attire. Draco could never picture her wearing that now he had seen what was hidden in her drawers. Not the nightie though, as that was currently clutched tightly in his hand.

Then she was naked. In his mind at least. And as the image took hold, his body relaxed and his cock hardened. She was lying under the sheets, completely naked, her skin enveloped by the warm blankets, her nipples brushing the fabric and her hair splayed out around her sleeping face. He let out a groan and clutched her nightgown hard.

Draco stared up at the ceiling, unbelievably aroused at the image he had created himself. Sure it was unlikely, but Granger was attractive and he needed to get off. He brought her nightie to his face again and inhaled the scent of her skin. He made a snap decision. He peeled his sweater off and lay back on the bed, firmly squeezing his cock through the material of his pants. Granger's body would be warm and soft, her breasts rising gently as she slept. He tried to imagine them without her usual uniform. He had seen them once through her school blouse. The round shapes pressed through the thin cotton and against the lace of her bra. He could see the tan of her skin too, and imagined his pale hand pressed over her breast.

He felt for the head of his cock and rubbed his fingers over it, also thinking of rubbing her soft nipples. He placed himself in that bed with her. It wasn't difficult, seeing as their rooms were the twin of each other. He felt a drop of pre-cum through the fabric and rubbed it around his tip. In his mind, Granger's breathing was becoming heavier. Her breasts were tight in his hands and he smoothed one down from her breast, over her stomach, dipping a thumb into her belly button and down to press against her hip. She ground up into his aching erection and he bit down on the skin of her neck.

He slipped a hand into his pants and cool skin found his hard cock. Draco licked at her neck and she whimpered in his arms. He moved away from her and turned her so his chest was pressed against her back. His fingers found her wet pussy and without warning pushed two up inside her, gliding in and out as she opened her legs to him. He felt tension build up inside of him and rubbed his cock into her arse, feeling it twitch as it connected with hot, sweating skin.

His hand stroked up and down his shaft twice, then this fingers circled his throbbing tip, pulling on the foreskin. In Granger's bed he couldn't wait anymore and he nudged her knees forward and pressed the tip of his cock into her tight opening. He hissed as he squeezed the tip and ground his hand down his cock as he imagined thrusting up into her heat. She was so tight and trembled in his arms. His eyes closed and he clenched his jaw, his hand working furiously at his cock.

He felt it throbbing in his hand and he switched hands. One hand massaged his balls and the other, still holding Granger's satin nightie, reached down to cover his cock. He felt the cool satin wrap around his shaft and he groaned. He had never done anything like this. Usually he knocked one out in the shower thinking of girls in Blaise's _Wanton Witches_ magazines. He needed the friction of his hand to cum and switched hands again. Granger's nightie now covered his balls and his hand moved up and down his long, pink shaft.

As Draco imagined Granger beginning to climax, he felt rolls of pleasure taking over his own body. He bit down to stop himself crying out as cum began to pour from his cock. His hips bucked upwards and his legs tensed. He rubbed his cum over his cock and stroked back and forth, pulling at the foreskin and rubbing back down to his balls. His strokes slowly became less controlled, focusing on sensitive spots. His breathing was erratic and he rubbed the nightie against his swollen balls.

And then his head fell back, his hand clenching his cock, as spurts of cum shot all over his hand, his thighs, his bed and Hermione's nightdress. He saw her shudder in his arms and her head fall back against his shoulder and a fresh wave overtook him. He lost control and a loud cry escaped him, yearning for her soft body against his.

His body went limp and he lay with his hands on his chest, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, breathing through his mouth. Slowly, he brought Granger's nightie up to his face and looked at it in the dark. It was soaked with his own cum, heavy with it. But he could still smell her scent under the strange smell of his semen. He couldn't give it back now. He wouldn't be able to. He needed it for the next time he wanked off to the thought of her. There was no going back now. He would never see her the same again.

'Draco?' A soft voice and a knock came from his bedroom door. Alarmed, Draco shoved the nightie under his pillow and scrambled under the sheets.

'Draco? I heard noises from your room. Are you okay?' It was Granger. It was Granger outside his fucking room. All Draco could do was pretend to be asleep and maybe she'd go away. He lay as still as possible with his eyes squeezed shut. After a few minutes it appeared that she'd left because he heard nothing more.

She had heard him cumming. That was weird in itself. But she had heard him cum to the thought of fucking her. Into her nightie. Shit.

When had everything got so weird?

Draco cleaned himself off with his wand, turned over and fell asleep again, one hand grasping the satin nightdress under his pillow.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry. I abhor those stories uploaded with a note going 'wah wah wah this fic's rubbish don't read it. WAH', but this has turned into one I'm afraid. I won't lie, I like it. But if I didn't have to go to uni or work or do things I don't like then this would be a lot better and I would finish other things I write and life would be perfect. Blah, blah, BLAH. I like all reviews :)


End file.
